Cry
by Ice Demon
Summary: "Tears Can Define Your Being." Rated PG cuz of mild abuse hints


Author's Note: This is my first song-fic so go easy! Please review! Oh, and for the people who were kind enough to review my other story, A Tainted Soul, thank you! The next chapter will be up soon. I was on vacation so that chapter is still under editing! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon (I want to!). I also don't own this song I used. Cry is by Mandy Moore. Thank you!  
  
  
  
Cry  
  
  
  
I can still remember how cold the azure orbs had looked at me sometimes, annoyed, but how warmly they could look, loving and caring. I had always thought that the walls of ice the blonde's heart possessed could melt, and I was right. I hadn't shattered it, you showed me, and I still love you. Even as I hold you now, my heart flows with love for you. It was all because of an afternoon and a night in September.  
  
I'll always remember It was late afternoon  
  
Flashback*  
  
I ran away from the soccer field, blinking back tears of shame, pain, and frustration. My team was just defeated in a soccer game that could have won them the championship, if I hadn't got injured in the first half. Some idiot had tackled into me, tearing my left calf muscle. It pained me to run, but I still ran the remainder of the first half, what else could I do? Then, I had tried to encourage my team from the sidelines, but it was obvious they were going to lose without me, and they did.  
  
Face it Yagami, you've always screwed everything up.  
  
At last I could see the Odaiba Park, and raced into it, almost bumping into an elderly couple. I could care less then, all I wanted was to rid my pain. Trees, bushes, ducks, and dogs raced passed me, or I raced past them, and I collapsed on a hill, protected by a bent Sakura tree, which shielded me from prying eyes, but gave me a great view of the lake. Silent tears rolled out of my cheeks and all my anger and frustration was vent out by pounding the fallen Sakura flowers, tearing up the grass, and an occasional stone thrown in the lake.  
  
I looked across the pond, a sigh hanging on my lips when I saw you, leaning against the Sakura on the other side, head hung low, pale limbs quivering inside your thin black jacket, and swaying slightly. The sigh stuck on my throat as I examined you. Surely you didn't follow me? I mean, you weren't even at the game.  
  
It lasted forever And ended too soon  
  
My crush for the you started in the 7th grade I have never let go of it, even though I had dated male and female alike, no one could take the place of you, beautiful being across the lake. Hell, I even tried to date Sora once, but she was a disappointment because she wanted to get with me to make you jealous.  
  
As I watched you, I saw your face turn up toward the foggy sky, and sigh deeply. I wanted to know what was wrong, but I didn't dare approach you when you were unaware of me.  
  
You were all by yourself Staring up at a dark gray sky  
  
The clear cerulean orbs fixed themselves to the sky, searching for something, an answer to a problem. But deep in those orbs, I could see pain, loneliness, sadness, anger and frustration. I could always read you like a book through his eyes, and now I wondered why you were so sad.  
  
I was changed  
  
A pitiful moan left your lips and your eyes closed, a thin trail of pain visible on his cheeks.  
  
In places no one would find All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
You had explained to me long ago that you didn't trust anyone, and I believed it. Once someone won the hard earned trust from you, they better cherish it, because once they lose it, it's hard to get back. You also told me not to try to figure out what you was thinking or feeling because it wouldn't work.  
  
"I'm one of those people who have seen too much of the world Tai. Those kinds of people, who are hard, hide their feelings and don't crawl out of their shells. Don't try to pull me out; I prefer my shell to the world. I'm a person that is lost Tai, and is not worth finding."  
  
I wanted to tell you people, including me, care and wanted to find you, the real you, and put you out of your pain, but you wouldn't let them or me. I only thought that if I could find out what had happened to you, I could help you, and we could be friends. But it was that day, my crush burned brighter than before for I found you, the real you, the one who cared about me.  
  
It was then that I realized that forever was in your eyes The moment I saw you cry  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
It was late in September And I've seen you before (and you were)  
  
School was a drag because I couldn't talk to you. You always hung out with your band, The Teenage Wolves, or with the popular kids. Even though you were with them, you seemed detached and unfocused. Girls were dripping off you, guys were too, but you swatted them away like flies, but so gently, they didn't notice your attention wasn't there.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
You were always the cool one  
  
But I was never that sure  
  
On Sunday, October 16, I was going to your apartment complex. You had offered to help me study for my upcoming English test, which you excel in; on the condition I tutor you in Chemistry, my fav subject. Your father was working late as always, so we could take as long as we wanted. I skipped all the way to your apartment, a joyful song in my heart. As I neared your apartment, I could hear yelling and a breaking of glasses. I broke out into a run and I heard your voice and your father's, so much for working late, yelling with the accompaniment of broken glass.  
  
"What did you think you were doing you bitch?"  
  
"Trying to clean the room!" "Where did you put my stuff?!"  
  
"How should I know? I didn't even go in your room, much less clean it!"  
  
"That's it you damn bitch. This is the last time you're mouthing off to me!"  
  
With that I heard thuds, your room door closing with you and your father trapped inside. Shocked, I ran back home, not even bothering to help, to look, and stayed in my room, debating if I should call you or not. Finally, I decided to take a walk to the park to clear my head and my conscience of what I just had witness, or what I didn't witness.  
  
As if on cue, you were there in the same place as before, chest heaving through your thin black windbreaker, glittering eyes fixed on the stars and the fog.  
  
You were all by yourself Staring up at a dark gray sky I was changed  
  
I was astounded that you would be here, and I saw your face caught by the moonlight. Your face trapped by a holy glow, making you look like an angel who was ready to go. My heart wrenched at that sight, but still I searched your face, for clues and answers.  
  
In placed no one would find All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
You had always denied your feelings, telling them that they weren't worth it. Trying to hold on, while holding in. But you could really lie Yama. Lying to cover up your emotions, thoughts and actions. Unfortunately, your body had different wishes, and you can't hide blood, the blood smeared on your gold hair and the red on the usually night black windbreaker. That was when I knew, something was wrong, and I wanted to be the one to help you out of it, whatever your problem was.  
  
It was then I realized That forever was in your eyes  
  
As I saw your chest heave, and tears run freely, I realized that even the "Mr. I'm-Too-Cool-For-You" has feelings. Feelings that coexist with everyone else, except, no one cared enough to look for it, they only cared about the outside beauty. Then I realized, that my crush, wanted to be my love, and it evolved to that.  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
I wanted to hold you I wanted to make it go away I wanted to know you I wanted to make your everything, all right.  
  
That was all I wanted to do, make you believe in yourself again. Make you mine to hold forever, comfort, and love. I just wanted to know you, all about you, but I knew at that moment, it wasn't possible. Then, you were in too much pain that my help wouldn't have been welcome.  
  
I'll always remember.  
  
  
  
  
  
I will always remember your face.  
  
It was late afternoon.  
  
Lowered and true.  
  
In placed no one would find.  
  
  
  
  
  
Only in a place where you know.  
  
  
  
In places no one would find All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside) It was them that I realized That forever was in your eyes The moment I saw you cry By Mandy Moore. Lyrics got at www.allstarz.com 


End file.
